Pokemon Adventures: Kanto League
by Karrio
Summary: Join Brad as he adventures into the World of Pokemon.


**Pokemon Adventures: Kanto Region**

_**Chapter 1: Adventure begins**_

A nice crisp wind blew through the quiet streets of Pallet Town as the sun began to rise. The warmth from the sun began to heat up as residents began to stir to start their day. For some, this is just another day. But for 3 new trainers, this day marks a significant milestone in their lives. This is the day that they can get a starter Pokemon and begin their own self discovery journey. Most of the eager trainers are up and getting ready to set off.

"Come on Brad. Hurry up or you don't a Pokemon!" John called out to his little brother. He adjusted his black ball cap. He was sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. He wore a black track suit with a 5-o'clock shadow.

"I'm coming," shouted Brad as the stairs groaned by the weight. Brad entered the kitchen wearing a white pocket cap, his black hair flowing out of the sides. He had on a white t-shirt underneath a red hoodie and black khaki pants. He sat down at the table as his dad placed a stack of pancakes in front of him.

"Have you decided which starter you will choose?" Mike asked, finishing his coffee.

"Not really," Brad answered truthfully. "Every time I think I had it figured out, my mind would flop to other Pokemon. I just hope I make the correct choice."

"There is no such thing as a bad choice Brad," John said, putting down his fork. "Every Poekmon has strengths and weaknesses. It's up to the trainer and the Pokemon to work together to overcome the weaknesses."

"How did you choose John? You made it seem so easy and it was a quick decision," Brad questioned, putting his plate into the sink.

"I was feeling a lot like you are," John replied, also putting his plate into the sink. "I was so nervous that I walked dab straight into the lab door."

"I remember that!" Brad exclaimed, chuckling at the moment. "You played it off though really well."

John scratched his head sheepishly at the memory. "Wasn't my finest moment. But that is how I met Venasaur."

"So I need to walk into a door to meet my starter?" Brad joked.

"If it works, go for it," John grinned back.

"So how's your Sinnoh journey going?" Brad asked. He went and put on a black vest over his hoodie. He slowly made his way towards the door.

"So far so good. I have completed my Sinnoh line up. Maybe once you get back, I will show you them," John offered. He ushered Brad to the door. "But you better get going so you have a choice."

"Alright alright. I'm headed out." Brad remarked, opening the door. He turned back and looked at his family standing there. His eyes swept from his father (Mike) and his brother (John). Currently his mother was working at the lab today and was eager to see which Pokemon her son will choose. "Are you guys coming?"

His father shook his head and pulled out a list. "Courtesy of your mother, John and I have a do-to list. And you know your mother. If it's not done when she gets home, well, I will be joining John on his journey."

John chuckled at the thought. "And that is something I don't want to happen."

"Yeah, that is definitely mom," Brad chuckled. He gave them a quick nod of the head with a smile before shutting the door. John and Mike looked at each other and nodded before taking out a different list.

"Alright. We have almost an hour or so before he comes back," Mike instructed. He was wearing a simple pair of black jeans with a yellow t-shirt on it. "Luckily, Stephanie did all the cooking last night. It should be simple enough to reheating the food."

"Do you think we fooled him?" John asked, as he began to set out a long table.

"Not in the slightest," Mike chuckled as he started the oven. "I mean, we did this for you when you first began."

"That's true," John said. He took out a long red table cloth and covered the table with it. He scurried to the kitchen and began to take down plates. "Hopefully he will enjoy it regardless. Did mom invite Zac and Gwen?"

"She did but they both declined. Think they are eager to start out," Mike responded. He popped in the cake. "Would have been nice if the three of them travelled together but I understand."

An orange glow surrounded the red brick house with a white closed in fence as Brad stepped outside. He let a grin show on his face, knowing full well what is happening inside. With that little nugget of information, he began to trek towards the Pokemon Lab on the outskirts of Pallet Town.

He was soon lost in thought as his feet was on auto pilot. He began to think of what sort of trainer he wanted to be. Should he raise one type of Pokemon like the Elite Four? Should he raise different types to make a balanced team? What will his battle style be? Offensive? Defensive? Mixed? He was so lost in thought that he bumped into someone and fall down.

Shaking his head, he looked up at the person he bumped into. Zachery, or Zac as he prefers to be called, was wearing a white beanie hat. He had on a yellow polo shirt underneath an unzipped blue windbreaker jacket. His blue jeans were faded from being worn a lot but he had on brand new hiking boots. Zac chuckled as he helped Brad up. He

"Gotta keep your head up," Zac said with a grin.

"Sorry," Brad said sheepishly as he readjusted his pocket cap. "I was thinking about things."

"No kidding," Zac replied. He resumed his walk towards the lab with Brad falling in step beside him. "What were you thinking about that you couldn't pay attention to walking?"

"What kind of trainer I wanted to be," Brad admitted.

"Oh yeah. The same question every trainer asks themselves before setting out. Did you get an answer?" Zac asked.

"No," Brad answered. They were starting to get to the middle of Pallet Town and saw signs of life as its residents began to stir. Some came out to stand on the porches with coffee to watch the sun rise. They soon caught a glimpse of Brad and Zac and began to wave and shouted out good lucks as they passed by. Curious as to why people were shouting, neighbours began to peek out and soon got caught up in wishing the two new trainers luck. They stayed on their porches to watch them as it was a custom.

"Looks like we have supporters," Zac said, pointing out the crowd. He waved back to them with a big ole' grin.

"Hard not to notice," Brad said, beginning to feel a little pressure. He nervously waved to them. Soon they were out of range of the crowd and got to the lab gate. They smiled as they saw Gwen leaning against the wall, waiting for them. She cracked a smile when they joined her.

Gwen is olive skinned with her black hair tied into a ponytail with a blue hair scrunchie holding it in place. She was wearing a brown leather jacket (unzipped) over a simple white t-shirt. She wore a pair of blue jeans with white sneakers. She had her brown bag slung across her shoulders.

"About time you guys showed up, geez," She remarked with a grin. "I was wondering if I would start by myself."

"Well, Brad literally bumped into me on the way here," Zac replied. "Besides, we are only a few minutes late."

"Or 8 years late," Gwen said with a twinkle in her eye as she looked at Brad.

"I'm sorry I wanted to finish school before I started," Brad huffed back.

"We understand," Zac jumped in. He wanted to avoid that argument from happening. "How long have you been waiting Gwen?"

"About an hour," Gwen replied nonchalantly.

"Why so early/" Brad asked as a Fearow flew overhead, cawing into the sky.

"Why are you so late?" Gwen fired back.

"Can we not do this now?" Zac sighed, hoping that the Professor will make his entrance now. His wish was granted when the doors opened. "Thank you."

Stephanie striding out of the lab with a gentle smile. Her shoulder length blonde hair was in blowing slightly in the morning breeze. She had on the famous white lab coat that was zipped up. She looked at all three of them before mentioning them to follow her into the lab.

"Hello Zac, Gwen and Brad," she stated as they climbed the steps. "Welcome to Professor Oak's Lab. In a few short moments, you will be given the choice of your first Pokemon. And just like that, your lives will change forever. What happens will be up to you."

"What exactly do you do here?" Zac asked with genuine interest.

"I care for the Pokemon, especially the three starters. I observe their natures, their behaviours, their likes and dislikes. I make sure they are healthy and ready to go when they are selected," Stephanie replied with pride. They had entered the main room of the lab. Standing in front of them is Professor Oak. "This is where the Professor takes over. I will be on the sideline in case anything happens."

"Thank you Stephanie," Professor Oak said. He invited the three trainers forward. Once they were in front of him, he continued. "Like Stephanie said, today your lives will change forever. Where ever they end up is all up to you. Just know that I will be here if you ever need help or guidance. We would like to present you each with a Poketch with a Pokedex."

Professor nodded at Stephanie who brought forward 2 boxes. She stepped in front Zac and opened both boxes. Zac took a moment before selecting a blue Poketch and a Pokedex. Stephanie stepped over to Gwen who selected the green Poketch and a Pokedex. Stephanie smiled at her son who selected the red Poketch and a Pokedex. He also handed them 5 Pokeballs.

"With the Poketchs, your journey will be a little easier," Professor Oak explained. "Right now, it has the basic apps (calculator, calendar) but you are more then welcome to add more apps that suit your style. Now, the moment you guys have waited for. Who wants to go first?"

Gwen immediately stepped forward. "Since I was here first, I should be able to pick first."

Professor Oak took a quick look at Zac and Brad before nodding. He took out 3 Pokeballs from his pocket and released the 3 Pokemon. Gwen studied the Pokemon closely. She then remembered that she had a Pokedex so she scanned each one.

"_Bulbasaur, the seed Pokemon_. _There is a plant seed on its back right from the day this Pokémon is born. The seed slowly grows larger." _the dex called out as Bulbasaur yawned. She laid down, watching the three new trainers.

"_Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokemon. When it retracts its long neck into its shell, it squirts out water with vigorous force," _the dex called out again as Squirtle jumped up and down excitedly.

_"Charmander, the lizard Pokemon. It has a preference for hot things. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail," _the dex called out again as Charmander flexed it's arms.

"This is harder then I thought it would be," Gwen admitted, kneeling down to study the Pokemon closer. She stretched out her hand to pet Squirtle on the head, who cooed happily. She then petted Charmander who grinned back. She went to pet Bulbasaur but held back when Bulbasaur closed her eyes. She felt connected to the independent Pokemon and so she made up her mind. "I choose Bulbasaur."

"Good choice," Professor Oak remarked, handing Gwen Bulbasaur's Pokeball. "Even if Bulbasaur didn't show it today, she is really affectionate in her own way. She's independent, much like yourself."

"Hello Bulbasaur. My name is Gwen and I will be going on a journey across Kanto to become the best trainer. I would love it if you would join me," Gwen said to the seed Pokemon. Bulbasaur opened one eye, stared at Gwen for a moment before nodding her head. She immediately closed her eyes again. Gwen returned her into the Pokeball and stepped aside as Zac stepped forward.

"My turn. Let's see," Zac said as he studied Squirtle and Charmander. Squirtle jumped up and began to dance around, knocking into Charmander. She didn't notice the look Charmander was giving her. Instead, she was trying to make Zac laugh. She succeeded and soon found her in Zac's arms.

"I choose Squirtle, or rather Squirtle chose me," Zac said with a chuckle. Squirtle grinned in his arms, watching as her new trainer was given her Pokeball. "Well Squirtle. I am Zac and I plan on entering the Indigo League. I plan to work hard but play hard as well. I guess you are up to the challenge."

"Squirtle chose her trainer correctly," Professor Oak said with a slight smile. "Squirtle is a bit of a clown. She loves to have fun but is dependable. You guys will be a great team."

Brad saw Charmander crestfallen face as he stepped up to him. Brad smiled down at the lizard Pokemon and looked him right in the eye. "Hello Charmander, I am Brad and I would love to be your trainer. I see you have that fighting spirit which is awesome. We will need all the fighting spirit we can get as we aim to be the top trainer in Kanto. Will you like to join me?"

Charmander studied him for a moment, searching his eyes for something. Brad didn't blink as Charmander finally nodded. Charmander jumped down and stood beside his new trainer, head held high. He was ready to take on the world!

"Another excellent choice," Professor Oak said, handing over Charmander's Pokeball. "Charmander loves to battle, which seems like a perfect fit for you Brad."

"So we are officially trainers then?" Zac asked the Professor.

"You three are officially trainers!" Professor Oak confirmed. Zac immediately turned to Gwen and issued a battle request. She readily accepted and soon the two were in a heated battle, though Brad didn't know who won. He was already stepping out into the sunshine and was headed back to his house.


End file.
